Distract 13
by Supernaturalycharmed
Summary: Takes place after Catching fire. Katniss finds her self in distract 13 with another groups of rebels inluding Pandora and Taize. My version of what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chap 1:

I feel asleep soon after Gale told me. I was exhausted both physically and emotionally. The Capitol had gone to far. How many were killed? What about Gale's family? I was sure he would have gotten them to safety first, but…What if? And then there was Ripper and …. Madge. Were they under special protection from the Capitol? Or was there punishment even worse.

Even in my sleep I couldn't ignore theses questions. I dreamt of me and gale in our woods, like we used to on Sunday as bombs fell upon us and Jabber Jays recorded the screams of those I love dear. I woke up with short scream finding myself not alone. No Peeta to help, or calm me. Instead, it was Gale's arms that wrapped around me and held me close.

"It's okay Catnip, were about to land" He spoke again as if I were some wounded animal in a trap. Even though I loved the comfort and safety his arms promised…I couldn't relax. I pulled away slightly. I may have loved Gale, in…some way. But he wasn't Peeta.

Gale frowned and a bit of frustration was clear in his face, which only seemed to anger me more. What did he expect? For me to curl up in arms like a helpless child while my best friend was being tortured for answers he didn't have? Yes, I was angry., and at everyone of them which was why I didn't even bother to acknowledge Haymitch when he came in.

"Were landed. They have a small medical center and all of you will go there immediately. No arguing either. I have to speck with some people and find out exactly how much damage was done. Hopefully, get something to drink." Even though I was mad at him, I could tell he was more grumpy then usually. I watched he left and continued to stare off as Gale said something.

"He's mad because District 13 won't share there hard liquor."

"How selfish. I muttered softly not really caring much.

"Come on…I wheel you out."

"I'm fine, I can walk." I said, but proved myself wrong. As I stood up the world spun around me, and I would have hit the ground if Gale didn't grab me. "I'm Fine," I insisted as the world around me faded to black.

I woke up again to the sounds of arguing not to far from me.

"Were going back for them."

"You can't. Katniss is here, and she and the others need some medical attention, and deserve to know what the hell is going on." Haymitch's voice was clear, but the other voice remained unrecognizable.

"Tell her your self."

"I have no idea what's going on my self"

"Maybe once you sober up you will." Haymitch was silently and I imagined him sneering at him with frustration. "Look" the unknown voice continued. "Pan means a lot to me, and therefore so does Taize. The only reason why I'm here right now is on Taize's orders."

"You can't just leave."

"The hell I can't. I left them out there, so that I could get the supplies from the raid on distract 12."

"What!!" I sat up angrily interrupting there argument. "You raided the District? After it was attacked? For what toys and beer." The man turned to me frustration on his face but he said nothing. "We had nothing to began with. Was our destruction just a chance for you grab what you can and leave?" I stopped there my head spinning.

The man stepped closer looking in his early 20s. His hair was cut short and a teal colored tribal tattoo peaked out from under his short sleeves.

"Are you finished princess?" he said in a sarcastic mocking tone. "Because I have to go take care of something that doesn't involve you."

"What about Peeta?" I asked what was on my mind this whole time.

"Listen. I know he's your friend and you're the whole, Image of the rebellion, but Pan and Taize are out there right now, being punished for your crimes. So, shut up for a minute cause your little boyfriend can't be helped at this moment, and my family can. Besides without Pan and Taize, none of us would be here."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chap 2:

"Cole, calm down." Another older man said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Its not her fault Pan is such a trouble magnet, and Taize uncontrollably in love with her. Well bring them back. Don't worry." This man looked more like he was in his early 30s, but he still looked very nice for his age. His eyes were a light ice blue and his blonde hair sat in a messy heap upon his head.

"He turned the other guy, Cole, towards him locking eyes. "Go get a team ready to head to distract 12. We are going to have some faith in those two, and hope they make it back home. If not, we will go after them." Cole looked at him frustratingly but let out a puff of frustration.

"Sorry princess" he said to me, again with a not-so subtle hint of sarcasm. 'Come on Haymitch. I'll take you to Caleb, he'll fill you in." Cole turned and left without even waiting for Haymitch who had to move quickly in order to keep up with him.

"My names Michael" the blonde said sliding his hands into his pockets. Not before I realized that he too had a teal tattoo that circled around his upper arm. "I'm sorry about Cole. He has a bad attitude but he is really a big teddy bear. But don't tell him I said that."

I continued to just stare at him wordlessly. He frowned a little and I felt a little bit guilty. It wasn't his fault that everyone was all stressed out.

"Katniss. But I'm sure you already knew that." Michael smirked a corner of his mouth curling up as his eyes brightened. It wasn't my fault that my voice was edgy.

"I know you must be stressed. And you need to rest. Don't worry. We wouldn't dare make any plans without you present. Just a word of advice…don't speck ill about Pan or Taize around any one with teal. We went through a lot together, were closer then any family I've meet. Specking of which, there some people I'm sure you'd like to see." Michael stepped outside of what I now noticed was a tent of sorts. When it opened it again it was him who entered but mom and Prim.

"Prim!!!" I burst into tears calling out her name as she rushed over to me. She wrapped her small arms tightly around me. I held her close not willing to let go and felt safe when mom wrapped her arms around us both. I remembered the jabber jays and the horrible sounds they had made and I loosened my grip slightly so I could see her clearly. A thin scar ran across her cheek and her eye was very slightly swollen.

"What happened?" I ordered an answer anger swarming through me. Prim began to cry and curled closer to me.

"The Peacekeepers. Prim took after her big sister and tried to protect a boy from her class."

"He didn't do anything wrong" Prim started. "He was just eating bread from home. He was so hungry…"

"The Peacekeepers put us in lockdown again." Mom added.

"I should have been there…" I said holding prim close and running my fingers through her blonde hair. Why did I have to pull out the berries? I thought again to myself. It was my fault so many were getting hurt.

We all remained silent just glad to be together once again, enjoying this moment while it lasted.

"I think you'd be glad to know, but Cinna is okay."

"What?" I asked, memories of peacekeepers attacking and beating Cinna for his rebellious wardrobe.

"He get punished for his actions, but he is too well known, and too well acted now to for him to be killed. Besides, they have no evidence that his acts were truly rebellious. Still, The capitol is keeping a close watch on him.

"I hope he just plays it safe." I thought. I didn't add that the Games most have caused many more problems.

"Okay now. She needs to rest." another man said showing everyone out. "Sorry, but we have a long day tomorrow." The man lead my family away and I noticed that he two had teal markings across his right arm.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chap 3:

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up again by myself. I could tell that the sun had seat, by the lack of light peeking in through the tent flaps. It was strangely quite as well, something that seemed strange, yet carried a sense of comfort as well. The tent drew back slowly and I sat up ready to defend myself, and glad that I hadn't felt like passing out from the simple movement.

"Your up." A girl said stepping inside. "My names Beni." She said coming over. I scanned her over but I couldn't find a single semblance of teal on her body. "I'm glad to see that your okay. Michael asked me to watch over you while he went with the others. I sure hope Pan is alright. I know I'm not part of there club or whatever," She said giggling "But is till hope she's okay. After all she helped save many of us."

I could understand why she wouldn't be in the "teal club" or whatever they were. She talked way too much. But this would turn out good on my behalf.

"Who is this Pan?"

"Oh!" Beni said as if happy to tell everything she knew about this person. "Pan is just a nickname. Her real names Pandora, but she hates being called that. I guess that's the name that President Snow gave her when they first meet. He said she was going to be a handful of trouble and boy was he right."

"She knows President Snow"

"Yea!! Duh. But anyways forget about her. What about you. I hear that you're an awesome clothing designer. I know the games aren't fun and stuff but I saw your designs for your talent segment. They were beautiful. Do you think you could take a look at mine sometime?"

"Yeah, Maybe" I lied. "But what about Pan? What more can you tell me.?"

"Well, I know she's from the Capitol but not much more. You could talk to Taize if he comes back he's her boyfriend and has known her since they were kids."

"What do you mean if they come back?" I recognized Cole from before as he stepped inside. "Get out of here Beni. Go talk with Caleb. He's lonely in his little tech room."

"He's not nearly as fun to talk to as she is."

"I'm sure you could talk to a tree and be happy with it" He said. I felt slightly angered at his rudeness till I saw him smirk.

"Whatever Cole" Beni said wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek before leaving.

"My ex." he said simply. "She talked to much for me, but her and Caleb get along just fine." I couldn't help but glare after the way he had treated me earlier.

"Sorry about earlier. I'm very protective of my little sis. I'm sure you can understand that."

"This Pan's your little sister?"

"Not biologically, but in every other way that has any meaning. Michael knows how I am which is why I'm here while there all out hoping to find them.

"What happened" I asked, not able to hide my curiosity.

"Well, after the attack. We organized a raid on the district. Not just for toys and beer as you early suggested but for any survivors or supplies to add those here. When we got there the Justice building was untouched. Pan took off inside to check it out, see if there were any weapons or documents left by the peacekeepers that proved helpful to us. The rest of us finished with our section, and were waiting fro pan when the helocopter landed. About 10 Peacekeepers stepped of and headed to the Justice Building where Pan was. We wanted to go in after her, but had several survivors and too many supplies to leave behind. Taize ordered us to go, so we did with promises to come back. I feel guilty as hell leaving them there but we had to get the others out of there."

"I'm sorry about snapping earlier" I said, truly feeling a slight built of guilt for yelling at him.

"I wasn't very welcoming either Princess." I hated being called that sarcastic or not but I decided not to say anything.

"What about the teal. What's the story behind that?" I asked. His face fell slightly and he straightened up. Its not my story to tell.

"Cole!!!" another man rushed in, a thin teal band around his arm.

"Jason? What is it?"

"Taize and Pan made it back. Pans hurt pretty bad." Cole stood up his face hardened to hide all emotion.

"All right, princess up. We need this bed now."


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chap 4:

I was rushed out of the bed quickly and without ceremony. Thankfully though I felt better, and was able to stand up on my own. I didn't have to for long though as Cole passed a chair to me. "Sorry princess," he said about more caring and friendly tone in his voice.

I sat down and watched as he pulled out the sheets of my hospital bed, replacing them with new ones and pulled out a small bag of medical supplies. My anger at the Capitol grew as I saw the lack of quality in there instruments. The Capitol had so many healing ointments among other things, and yet these hard working, good people had none.

"Thanks Cole" Michael said, stepping in and taking the role of doctor. "Help Taize bring her in, and go find Katniss' mother. I hear she is a healer herself, we could use her help."

"Yes sir," he said before hurrying out. Almost as soon as he left another man entered looking around Gale's age carrying a girl with teal stripped black hair. His eyes were a light teal as well, but his tribal teal tattoos covering the left side of his face and neck distracted me. The next few minutes all happened in a blur. Several people came in and out, carrying supplies and hurrying in and out. Another man, Jason if I remember entered with a girl held in his arms.

"Madge!" I cried out recognizing her.

"You know her? Good. Maybe you can pull her out of her shock. She hasn't talked to any of us."

"When. When did you find her?"

"Just now on our little rescue mission. Katniss, will you please watch over her?" True concern and a hint of fear were clear in his eyes and I had no choice. Madge was also my friend, and I couldn't imagine what she must have been forced to see. Jason laied her down on the ground, laying his jacket under her.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have another bed at the moment." I nodded in understanding.

"At home, mom would just lay them down on our kitchen table." Jason smiled slightly. "I'll be back. The rest of this distract is panicking. Pan has been leading them for a long time now. There scared, but I'm sure she'll be alright."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but from what I heard, Peacekeepers were already inside, and then more arrived. They recognized Pan and attacked with what ever they had, which unfortunately included guns, knifes and whip. She pretty hurt, but she's strong enough to pull through it."

"What about him? With the….on his face…"

"Taize? He's too stubborn to help at the moment, but hell be better once Pan is" He looked down at Madge. I wish I had more to help her out, but she doesn't seem physically damaged, only emotionally. I'm hoping you can change that."

"I'll try." I replied simply. I wasn't going to make a promise that I couldn't keep.

"Madge? Its me Katniss. Its okay now. Your safe." I told her, but her eyes remained wide as if she was trying to say something but couldn't speck.

"Here." I undid my Mockingjay pin from my sleeve amazed that it was still attached, and pined it to Madge's shirt. "Take care of it for me okay?" She nodded slowly in response. I stayed sitting with her and pulled her head into my lap holding her hand as I watched my mother work with Michal on the girl. It was weird how perfectly in tuned they were with each others movements as they tried to help the poor girl. Madge had fallen asleep, and I left her to step outside, and see district 13. It was nothing like I expected. I thought they may have hidden underground, or rebuilt some of the buildings, but it was set up like any camp. Tent for buildings,, small fires, like it was some sort of tribe that had been formed here. There were also way more people then I had expected, moving from tent to tent, other returning with food or wood from the surrounding forest. I may have not been a girly girl, but even I had to admit that the majority of these guys were very hot looking.

"Does that look mean I have competition?" I turned around to see Finnick standing there leaning over my shoulder. "Guess I'm lucky the girls are hot too." I couldn't help but laugh, possibly a lot more then was called for, but all the stress and fear of the past two days rushed down on me and the laughter turned into shaking tears.


End file.
